


Ereri One-Shot: Collateral Damage

by odz1994



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Collateral Damage, M/M, Multi, Pornstars, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Eren Yeager, Top Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odz1994/pseuds/odz1994
Summary: Continuation of my Ereri One-Shot "Private Session." This is the final part of the fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy this very sex-filled chapter.





	

Eren finally finished cleaning up his studio after getting dressed, and thoroughly thinking about what the hell had just occurred in here a few hours ago. He glanced over at the chair he and Levi were doing the deed at, noticing a foreign object. He raised an eyebrow and went over, picking it up as he noticed it was a wallet. 

He picked up the black, leather-bound wallet before opening it up and pulling out Levi’s ID. He glanced over his personal details; his height, birthday, age. He was serious when he said he was in his thirties. He really didn’t look it. Eren would’ve guessed he was in his early twenties. He located his phone number and dialed it. It rang a few times before he heard someone pick up on the other end. 

“Hello?” 

“L-Levi?”

“Yeah. Who is this?” Realization then dawned on Levi, “Wait, how the hell did you get my number, Jaeger?”

Eren blushed a bit, “You…uhm…left your wallet at the studio.”

He heard him sigh heavily, “Of fucking course I did. Look, I’m in the middle of working. Can I meet you at your place or something later?”

Eren face reddened even more, “M-My place?”

“That’s what I said, Brat.”

“Y-Yeah…I’ll uhm send you my address.”

“Come on, Levi, smoke break’s over.” Eren heard another male voice say in the background.

“I gotta go. I’ll see you in a few hours then.” With that, Levi hung up and left Eren a blushing mess as he left his photo studio and headed home.

“Why? Why did it have to be here?” Eren leaned back against the wall as he rubbed a hand over his face. “I could have suggested a coffee shop or something. So stupid.” He smacked his forehead with his hand. He sighed before removing his shoes and jacket, heading down the hall to his bathroom. He decided it would be best to take a shower after what had just occurred. 

He stripped out of his clothes and turned on the faucet for the shower. He placed his hand under the water to test the temperature before stepping inside. His entire body ached as the water bounced off his skin. He stayed in the shower for about ten minutes before stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist. He ran a hand over the mirror and became shocked at his appearance. He had “love bites” all over his chest and neck. Levi definitely did that on purpose so that Eren would have a constant reminder of their sexual encounter. 

“I didn’t think they were that bad.” He shook his head and dried himself off, putting on the clothes he had laid out. He exited the bathroom and grabbed his camera before flopping himself down on his bed. He always kept copies of the photos on his own camera in case his clients wanted extra copies. He smiled as he scrolled through them. He was very satisfied with his first day. 

“What the hell?” Eren’s eyes widened as he scrolled through the last pictures. Had his camera been on the entire time? “Oh fuck.” Eren was face-to-face with photographs of Levi fucking him on the chair in front of the camera. He quickly turned off the camera and placed it beside him on the bed as he covered his reddened face with his hands. This was definitely not good. 

A few hours had passed and Eren had made his way to his living room. He was pacing the floor as he stared at his horribly, evil camera. Should he delete the photos? Why was he even questioning the thought? Of course he should. It’s so embarrassing. It was almost like he was being filmed himself. 

“Why don’t I just show you why my voice is different.” 

Eren blinked at his sudden flashback. Levi fucked Eren so there was no way to know why his voice is different. Eren smirked a bit to himself. He knew exactly what to do with those photos now. He felt a little dirty doing it this way, but he REALLY wanted to know. He snapped out of his little daydream when there a knock at his apartment door. 

XxX

Levi gathered up his belongings after returning from the showers. He got a week off after this and he was going to enjoy it by staying home. He was tired and didn’t feel like dealing with anyone until he had to come back. However, he had to go see a certain photographer about his wallet before his little vacation started.

“Erwin.”

“Hm? What is it?” The taller male turned around and looked down at Levi.

“Can you take me to this address?” Levi showed him the text that Eren had sent hours prior.

“What’s there?” Erwin asked with a raised eyebrow as he grabbed his car keys. 

Levi sighed, “I somehow left my damn wallet at that photography studio earlier today. So, I told the kid I would meet him at his place to get it back.”

“Hm. Alright. We’ll punch it into the GPS once we get into the car.” Levi nodded and followed Erwin out to his car, getting into the passenger’s seat as they took off towards Eren’s apartment. It was a fairly short drive, about fifteen minutes, as Erwin pulled over and parked along the side of the road. 

“I’ll only be a couple of minutes.” Erwin nodded to him as he got out of the car and made his way to the front door, knocking twice. The door opened so quickly that Levi’s hand was still mid-air.

“Levi. C-Come in…” He raised an eyebrow with him as he stepped over the threshold and inside the apartment.

“I’m not staying. Just give me my wallet and I’ll go.”

“Not just yet. I have something I want share with you.” The smirk Eren had earlier came back. 

“What the hell are you smirking at?” Levi crossed his arms and looked at him. 

“Well, I was thinking back to something you told me earlier before you screwed me.”

“Oh? And what exactly is that pray tell?” 

“You were going to show me why your voice is different. You can’t necessarily do that when you are fucking me, now can you?” Levi’s expression changed when he felt his back hit a wall. When had he started backing up? And when the hell did Eren get so close to him? 

“I’m not dealing with this right now.” As Levi went to move, Eren placed a hand on the wall to stop him.

“You’re finished with your job. I’m sure you have plenty of free time.” Eren leaned in closer so that his lips were almost touching Levi’s. “You can’t tell me you don’t want to know what it’s like for me to fuck you.”

“You are a virgin, remember? I told you why I don’t want you to.” Levi pushed his face away and started to walk towards the door. 

Eren grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, “Going to leave without your wallet?” 

“Then give it to me so I can get the hell out of here.”

“Levi, I think you will let me do what I want.”

“Oh really? Why is that?” Eren’s smirk grew as he walked over to his camera. 

“It seems my camera was still on while you decided to screw my fucking brains out at my studio.” Levi’s eyes widened as he looked through the pictures. “It would be a shame if the media got ahold of these pictures.”

“You fucking brat. You’re blackmailing me?!” 

“Is that what I am doing? I just call it initiative.”

“I swear to God I will fucking kill you if you leak these photos.” Levi clenched his hands in anger. 

“Then let me do what I want.” Levi shoved Eren’s camera back at him, glaring at him. 

“Not today.” 

“Why not?” Eren put the camera down and grabbed Levi’s wrists, pinning them against the wall as he leaned in and kissed him. Levi made a noise of refusal against Eren’s lips as he struggled underneath him. 

“Let go, Eren.”

“Never.” He smirked and picked Levi up, putting him over his shoulder. 

“Put me down you lumbering piece of shit!” He beat his fists on Eren’s back, having no effect at all.

“Not happening.” Eren tossed Levi onto the bed as he closed the door. Levi sat up quickly and tried to get away, but Eren simply pinned his back down. 

“I can’t, Eren. I didn’t come here alone.”

“Oh really? Well, then let’s make this quick so they won’t be waiting for too long.” Eren smirked at him as he ran one hand on the front of his jeans, grasping his already hardened length in his hand. “Someone got turned on by this~”

“Shut your mo-” He was cut off by Eren’s lips crashing into his own, his teeth tugging on his bottom lip slightly. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck as he kissed him back, slipping his tongue along his lips. Eren parted his lips as he and Levi’s tongues fought for dominance. 

It wasn’t long before Eren had stripped Levi out of his jacket and shirt. He slowly kissed down his chest, making sure to leave just as many hickeys on his skin. Levi let out a few soft moans as he bit his hand a bit. As much as he didn’t want this to happen, he just couldn’t help himself. Eren smirked to himself as he took one of Levi’s nipples in his mouth, causing the older male to moan a bit louder out of surprise. Even though he would never admit it, he had seen all of the adult films that Levi had stared in. He knew exactly what to do to him to make him submit. 

Levi ran his fingers down Eren’s chest and up underneath his shirt. His fingers ran over every ridge of muscle Eren had before he tugged at the hem of his shirt, wanting it off. Eren pulled back and lifted his arms to allow Levi to remove his shirt. Eren took his shirt and tossed it onto the floor with the rest of their discarded clothes before he went for Levi’s belt. He removed it with ease and unbuttoned his jeans before slipping them off. His erection was even more visible now that he didn’t have his bottoms restricting him.   
Eren removed Levi’s boxers and wasted no time taking his entire length into his mouth. Levi leaned his head back, moaning softly, as Eren started to bob his head up and down. He used his hand on the half that his mouth wasn’t occupying. Levi clenched the sheets of Eren’s bed as he moaned, a few fucks coming out every so often. Eren made good use of his tongue as he swirled it around the tip. 

“F-Fuck…Eren…” Levi gripped his hair as he forced his head down further. Eren glanced up at him, taking his hands and pinning them to the bed as he continued to torment him. Levi moaned louder as his back arched slightly, feeling himself getting close as his cock continued to twitch in Eren’s mouth. Eren pulled back, a string of saliva and precum connecting them for a moment. 

“W-Why…?” Levi asked in an almost pleading tone.

“Can’t let you come yet. I’m not through having my fun with you.”

“Levi, if you wanted to spend some time with the photographer, all you had to do was say something.” Levi’s eyes widened as Eren turned around seeing Erwin standing in the doorway of his bedroom. 

“Y-You’re…” Eren blinked a couple times. He recognized him easily. This was the guy that also fucked Levi in his videos.

“Erwin Smith.” He smiled slightly at Eren, “If you wish to have more fun with Levi, let me be of assistance. I do know all of his best spots after all.”

“You wouldn’t fucking dare.” Levi growled at him. 

“I can’t let you keep this gorgeous little boy all to yourself now, can I?” Eren blushed lightly at that, evading his gaze. “That is of course if he doesn’t mind.”

Eren glanced up at Erwin before smirking slightly, “I don’t mind at all.” Erwin nodded as he started to undress himself, making his way over to the bed. 

“I hate you, Erwin…”

“You won’t be saying that in a few minutes.” Erwin tilted Levi’s chin up and kissed him deeply, pushing his tongue into his mouth as he tasted every part of Levi. Eren watched them as he blushed a bit darker. It was just like he was watching their porn, except this was real. This was happening in his bedroom. 

“Do you know the position Levi loves the most?” Erwin asked Eren. 

“Well, uh, he’s on his hands and knees a lot in your videos.” He covered his mouth as he averted his gaze again.

Erwin smirked, “No need to be embarrassed. Yes, that is a very popular position. However, Levi likes this one the best.” Erwin picked Levi up and placed him in his lap, Levi’s back against Erwin’s front, demonstrating for Eren. “Think you can do that?” Eren swallowed thickly and nodded at him. Erwin nodded back and moved Levi out of his lap as Eren undressed himself the rest of the way and got onto the bed. 

Levi glanced at the two of them and glared. He was not happy about this situation. He was outnumbered. It’s bad enough Eren was going to screw him, now he has Erwin standing fully erect in front of him. Eren slipped him so that he was on his hands and knees. He gasped a bit as he felt something cold and wet rub against his entrance. He glanced back and saw Eren had coated his fingers with lube as he easily slipped two deep inside of Levi. He moaned only to be cut off my Erwin putting his cock into Levi’s mouth, muffling him.   
Eren moved his fingers as he searched for Levi’s prostate, wanting to hit it and torment him the way he had hours before. He was definitely getting turned on as he watched Erwin face-fuck Levi. He reached around and took Levi’s leaking member in his hand as he pumped his hand in time with his fingers inside of him. Levi moaned against Erwin’s twitching member as it went deeper down his throat. Eren couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to fuck Levi, and he wanted to do it right now. Erwin seemed to realize this and withdrew his cock as Eren followed suit and slowly pulled out his fingers. 

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist and pulled him into his lap the same way Erwin had earlier. He coated his erection as he slowly pushed himself inside of Levi. Eren moaned slightly at the sensation. It was so warm and surprisingly tight, even though he took two fingers so easily. He laid back as started to thrust upward, hitting Levi deeply.

“A-Ah~ Fuck…” Levi moved his hips and matched Eren’s movements, creating more friction. 

“Well, what do you think, Eren?” Erwin asked him as he positioned himself in front of Levi. 

Eren dug his nails into Levi’s hips as he continued to thrust, “It…feels…amazing…” Levi wrapped a hand around Erwin’s cock as he stroked it, using his tongue along the tip. Eren kept up his movements as he and Levi moaned practically in sync. 

“H-Harder…”

“What?” Eren asked.

“You…you fucking heard me…fuck me harder…” Eren moved and changed positions briefly as Levi was placed back on his hands and knees, thrusting harder and a bit faster. Levi moaned a bit louder as he continued to pleasure Erwin with his mouth. Eren moaned as he gripped Levi’s hips, pulling him back against him as he thrusted deeper and deeper until Levi cried out. Eren didn’t know why at first until he realized that he had found it. He thrusted deeply again as he hit Levi’s prostate over and over again, abusing it.   
Levi took Erwin fully into his mouth as he quickened his speed on his twitching cock. Erwin moaned as he gripped Levi’s head and moved it faster and faster until he came hard in Levi’s mouth. Levi swallowed the salty substance that squirted down his throat as Erwin breathed heavily. 

“L-Levi…I’m can’t hold it in much longer…” Eren moved harder and faster as Levi moaned louder and practically buried his face into Eren’s sheets.

“Fuck…Eren…” Levi didn’t think he would be able to, but this little virgin knew exactly what he was doing. Eren took Levi’s member in his hand again as he pumped it fast, hoping Levi would come at the same time he did. 

“I’m going to come…”

“God, Eren…” Levi could tell he was going to as well. That familiar feeling was building up inside of him as he moaned. “Come inside me…come so deeply and fill me up…” That was just enough to send Eren over the edge as he thrusted one last time, coming hard and deeply inside of Levi. Levi cried out in pleasure as he came undone in Eren’s hands, shuddering as he felt Eren’s seed shoot inside of him. Eren breathed heavily as he slowly pulled out of Levi, some of his come leaking out just a bit. 

“You know, Eren, you’re a natural at that. Levi hasn’t talked dirty like that in some time.” 

“Sh-Shut up…” Levi collapsed onto the bed, panting as a bit of sweat ran down his face. 

“You can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy that, Levi. Of course don’t think we are finished with you just yet.” Erwin motioned to Eren.

“W-What…?” Levi weakly followed his gaze as he saw Eren had become fully erect again. 

“What do you say, Eren? Round two?” Erwin grabbed Levi and pulled him back against him, wrapping his hand around his cock. 

“B-Bastard…” Levi said mid-moan. Eren smirked slightly as he nodded, knowing that he would get to fuck Levi’s pretty little face this time around.


End file.
